Dauntless
Then there's Dauntless. They're our protectors, our soldiers, our police. I always thought they were amazing. Brave, fearless, and free. Some people think Dauntless are crazy, which they kind of are." The faction dedicated to courage, bravery, toughness, and fearlessness. It was formed by those who blamed fear and cowardice as a cause of the problems society faced. It tries to fight cowardice by giving the advantage of preparation and the ability to act when facing a fear to its members. The members generally wear provocative and (sometimes) clingy black clothing, are pierced, tattooed and have a tendency to seek thrill and action. History Formation Dauntless was a faction formed by those who blamed cowardice for society's problems. They believed the only answer is to face your fears is through bravery. As you die as a dauntless you are called a hero, said so by Eric, but Four believes it's insanity. Elder Initiation When you become elderly and passed physical prime, they must leave the faction. There are two choices: death or becoming factionless. This is why there are no elderly Dauntless in the compound. Description Virtue The Dauntless value the virtue of bravery over any other, as such they train to fight and use weapons to prepare their bodies to respond to threats and challenges, which is necessary if they want to survive life as a Dauntless member. The faction also emphasizes the idea of freedom from fear, and test this daily by attempting death-defying feats. Dauntless members and initiates are the only ones allowed to ride the train and do so in a daring way; jumping onto and off the train while it is moving. Most Dauntless children are known to choose the knife in the simulation of the Aptitude Test when facing the dog and they take the stairs in an act of wildness. Characteristics The Dauntless are the only faction that have their members, upon reaching a certain age that hinders their ability to uphold the virtue of their faction, become Factionless, or choose to die. Hence, the faction does not have a member that is of old-age. When it comes to funerals, the Dauntless have it immediately after they are pronounced dead because they want to acknowledge the death as soon as it happens. It is more of a celebration and there is a lot of drinking. Every member gets a certain amount of points to spend per month, they spend their points on clothing and other resources as they see fit. The traditional jobs of Dauntless include but are not limited to: Fence Guard, City's security force, tattoo artist, weapon maker, fighting for entertainment, initiate trainer, or as a Dauntless leader. Some members volunteer to do jobs that traditionally belong to other factions in order to have them closer and not make members go far away (i.e. nurses). Physical Traits & Clothing Dauntless members are all physically very fit so most (especially Dauntless-born) are quite tall, broad-shouldered and muscular. Dauntless members clothes dress in black, dark colours, and sometimes deep red. Their clothes are hardwearing but also easy to move in - the most people wear a light shirt with a tough (probably leather) jacket over the top, form fitting pants and boots. Many members also have piercings and tattoos. In more casual settings, women tend to wear skin-tight, provocative clothing items and sometimes dark makeup. Men usually wear a black shirt and fitted pants. Their hair is either practical and natural - such as in a ponytail or cut short, or in loud extravagant styles - such as bright colours or mohawks. Functions The people of Dauntless are in charge of the city's security, protecting its inhabitants from threats within and without as the city's peacekeepers. The Dauntless were previously responsible in policing the Factionless sectors of the city until the City Council voted to relieve them of that duty. Their main task is to guard the fence that surrounds the city. It is considered a dangerous job, but it is also a necessary one and it seems likely that this is part of the reason no other faction has a disagreement with Dauntless. They maintain the city gates which are locked from the outside. Faction-Relations Despite being the most warlike faction, Dauntless appears to have a smoothly neutral relationship with the other factions. While Erudite and Abnegation for government control and Candor and Amity fight over peace and deception, Dauntless are seen as the fighters. They prove to be good allies as they are trained in the art of fighting and honing physical skills. Johanna Reyes of Amity states that “Peace between Amity and Dauntless can only happen when we maintain our distance from each other.” Understandably, the Amity's pledge to promote peace is stark contrast of the Dauntless' confrontational nature. Children born into Dauntless rarely leave the faction, as it is easy to remain brave if you were raised in a similar manner from childhood. Children born in Candor and Erudite are the most common transfers to this faction. Abnegation transfers are rare, as there's only been two transfers - Tobias Eaton and Tris. When Tris came the members and Initiates teased her and called her a stiff. They also underestimated her. Loyalty The Dauntless are fiercly loyal After Erudite place all of Dauntless under the attack simulation, it is revealed that all of the Dauntless leaders were traitors siding with the Erudite, the faction that enslaved their minds. The faction then divides into two groups, the Loyal Dauntless who side with their chosen faction, and the Dauntless traitors who align with Erudite to help carry out their plans. The loyal Dauntless elected three new leaders: Tori Wu, Harrison and Four (Tobias). Four is then forced to execute Eric, a former leader, for his crimes against humanity. Dauntless Manifesto Manifesto "We believe that cowardice is to blame for the world’s injustices. We believe that peace is hard-won, that sometimes it is necessary to fight for peace. About But more than that: *''We believe that justice is more important than peace.'' *''We believe in freedom from fear, in denying fear the power to influence our decisions.'' *''We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another.'' *''We believe in acknowledging fear and the extent to which it rules us.'' *''We believe in facing that fear no matter what the cost to our comfort, our happiness, or even our sanity.'' *''We believe in shouting for those who can only whisper, in defending those who cannot defend themselves.'' *''We believe, not just in bold words but in bold deeds to match them.'' *''We believe that pain and death are better than cowardice and inaction because we believe in action.'' *''We do not believe in living comfortable lives.'' *''We do not believe that silence is useful.'' *''We do not believe in good manners.'' *''We do not believe in empty heads, empty mouths, or empty hands.'' *''We do not believe that learning to master violence encourages unnecessary violence.'' *''We do not believe that we should be allowed to stand idly by.'' *''We do not believe that any other virtue is more important than bravery."Roth, V (2011) ''Divergent Dauntless Initiation Initiation is taken very seriously in Dauntless. When Tris went through Dauntless initiation, there were only twenty new initiates that made it to the compound after the Choosing Ceremony and only ten were accepted. The rest became factionless. The initiates are ranked together (Dauntless-born and faction transfers together) throughout the process and the higher the rank, the better job options there are. Introduction After the Choosing Ceremony, the new Dauntless initiates will head towards the Dauntless compound via. the train, which they all - including faction transfers - must get on and off the moving train and jump off a building into a net that they cannot see. Anyone left behind immediately become factionless. The initiates that have arrived are then separated into the Dauntless-born and faction transfers. The faction transfers are given a tour before dinner. After dinner, a Dauntless leader or high-ranking member leads the faction transfers to their dormitory, where they all share the same room. They introduce the rules and stages of initiation. There are three stages of initiation: primarily physical, emotional, and mental, respectively. Stage One - Physical In the first stage, the Dauntless-born and faction transfers are trained separately. The faction transfers are taught how to fight and use weapons, and made to fight one another to improve their ranking. Winning or losing the fights will increase or decrease an initiate's points. If you win against a higher ranked initiate, you receive more points and they will lose more points. Capture the flag is also played alongside the Dauntless-born at night and with paintballs. At the end of this stage, four of the lowest ranked initiates are cut and made factionless. Visiting Day also usually occurs during Stage One. The initiates are reminded to feel or show as little attachment to their families as possible. Stage Two - Emotional The Dauntless-born and faction transfers are trained together from Stage Two onwards. The initiates are 'trained' in a simulation similar to the one used for the Aptitude Test, but more advanced. The initiates face their fears in the simulation and must learn to control their emotions in the midst of frightening situations. This is also training for the simulation they must face in Stage Three. Stage Three - Mental In the final stage, the mental, there is only one test. The initiates are put into their fear landscapes, which reaches for every fear within the person subjected to it and creates a simulation in which they must face each one. This time, they are aware that it is not real. They go in reverse order of the current ranking, so the lowest ranking initiate goes first. The person being tested are observed by the Dauntless leaders, who can see the fears the person is facing, and the waiting initiates can see the person being tested in their fear landscape, but not what fear they are facing. They are timed and the shorter the time it takes to face all their fears, the higher the points they receive for the final ranking. Initiation Day Initiation Day is anticipated by many members of the faction as well as the initiates, and occurs on the same day as the final test. A Dauntless leader gives a small speech and the final rankings of Dauntless-born and faction transfers are announced. Only the top ten are accepted as members. The higher the ranking, the better profession opportunities, which they choose on the following day as their first act as Dauntless members. The bottom top five usually end up as guards. Trivia *Common foods in Dauntless include muffins and toast for breakfast, burgers for lunch or dinner. **Chocolate cake is the preferred Dauntless dessert. *The paths in the Dauntless compound are treacherous and hard to climb. Physical endurance and capability is required to be a member. Once members can no longer climb them, they cannot be a member of Dauntless. When members pass their physical prime, they are asked to leave in one way or another, either by death or becoming factionless. *An old Dauntless derogatory term for the Amity was "Pansy Cake" but it died out since they thought it sounded stupid. *In order to perform a Dauntless execution, three leaders of Dauntless must have one gun each, and only one of the guns has a bullet while the others are empty. The guns are then put down and shuffled, after which each leader picks the gun in front of them, aims their gun at the head of whoever is to be executed and pulls the trigger. Its doesn't matter who shoots the gun but mostly who's lucky enough. *The specialty serum of the Dauntless is the simulation serum. Because, they use it in stages' two and three of their initiation process. References Category:Factions